


Silent Wonder

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre muses about how Trowa is perceived by the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Wonder

Its summer and once again we are at yet another in the seemingly endless string of social functions that always fills this time of year. Today it is a barbeque for one of the many senators who have supported the unification of earth and the colonies. Trowa has wandered off to who knows where leaving me to make nice with the senator and his wife. She flashes me a concerned smile and asks the question that seems to plague so many people. How /do/ I manage to have a relationship with a man who barely speaks ten words at any given time? I just smile and shrug. I could take the time and try to explain it to her but she probably wouldn’t understand. Most people don’t so I’ve learned not waste my time anymore. 

Trowa talks when he wants to and when he has something to say. He has the most well thought out opinions on everything from art and literature to world politics. He also understands that half of a true conversation is really listening to what the other person has to say not just using that time planning what you are going to say next. In his opinion small talk is just a waste of time. Why bother to state the obvious such as what a nice day it is or ask how someone is doing if you really don’t care to know? “Standing around discussing inanities with people who talk at me is slightly less painful than a root canal.” That’s a direct quote by the way. Bore him and you will get a blank stare or worse he will just turn around and walk away. Capture his attention and you will find that behind that cascade of brown hair there is a keen mind and quick wit to match. 

Those same people would be amazed to see him and Duo pouring over blue prints of their latest project, discussing the fine points of mechanics and whether this spring or that cog should be an alloy or pure. There are days I have had to literally make them go to bed, their voices drifting down the hall as bedroom doors were closing. It is the same way with Wufei and motorcycles. Those two could spend days fine tuning their bikes and arguing over the virtues of various brands of carburetors. Not that they don’t talk about other things too but their interest in their respective bikes borders on obsession level. Get him with Heero and things become a lot less concrete. Politics, and philosophy is their realm. Where has the human race been and where is it going? As Duo said one night after a few beers and a long discussion on how pacifism actually functions in reality. “Don’t you two ever talk about anything that can be fucking touched?”

Then there’s Cathy. Put them in the kitchen and they squabble like children. Who made the mess and which brings out the flavor of apples better, cinnamon or nutmeg? If you’re lucky they will also share some of their more colorful stories about when Trowa preformed in the circus. When they are together there is always plenty of laughter and teasing warming the house. 

In bed there is only two ways to make him stop talking. Either push him past the place where he is capable of coherent speech or find other things to keep his mouth occupied. Making love to him would not be the same with out “I love you” whispered in my ear, or “Quatre please” moaned breathlessly low. His words caress me as much as his finger tips. 

We talk about everything and debate it all. He challenges my intellect and my built in views of the world. A lot of people would be surprised to find he is much more than just a gorgeous body in green swim trunks. Next time you see him go talk to him but be real. You might be surprised to find how silent this wonder isn’t.


End file.
